


A Sweet Apology

by ChristinMKay



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marshmallows, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Apology

Dating an angel is not easy. Dating an archangel, who is also a giant trickster and addicted to anything sweet, is really difficult. Sometimes Sam wishes his angel boyfriend could be a little bit more normal, or at least less dramatic. In that category Dean definitely has the better boyfriend. But then Sam remembers the horrible christmas sweater Cas made Dean, and how Dean had worn it with fake pride.

Okay Gabriel might not force Sam to wear horrible clothing, but he is, with now doubt, the biggest drama queen this planet, and probably several more, have seen.

Sam had only said that he never understood the purpose of advent calendars, and that, as grown men, he and Gabriel both were too old for them. Which had lead to an outraged Gabriel screaming in the middle of Walmart, “You are the biggest Grinch I know!”

Anybody else might have laughed at that childish insult, but Sam didn’t. Everything inside Sam had gone cold.

“Have you ever considered that I don’t like Christmas, because I never got to celebrate one?” he hissed, before he stormed out.

Okay maybe his reaction had been slightly over dramatic as well, but Christmas is a touchy topic for Sam.

He doesn’t understand the purpose of an advent calendars, because he never had one. He doesn’t bake christmas cookies, because his mom never showed him how. He hates gift shopping, because it always reminds him of the time he had to steal stuff from a gas station to get his brother a Christmas present. Christmas has just never been his.

A knock on his door rips him out of his thought. It’s Gabriel with two cups of hot chocolate in his hand.

“Hey, kiddo,” he says, head hanging down, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I guess I never realized what Christmas means..or well doesn’t mean to you.”

Sam steps aside and lets Gabriel in. He looks like a puppy that good kicked, and Sam starts to feel guilty. He might not like Christmas, but to Gabriel it means a lot.

“It’s okay,” he says and hugs Gabriel carefully, trying not to spill the hot chocolate, “I also shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I know how much you love christmas.”

Gabriel shuffles even closer, pressing himself against Sam, and Sam starts to feel warm and save again. He hates fighting with Gabriel, especially about such stupid stuff.

“C'mon, let’s get you that advent calendar,” he says after a while and presses a kiss against Gabriel’s forehead before letting him go.

There is a bright smile on Gabriel’s face.

“Really?” he asks, and Sam nods.

“Okay, but first we have to drink the hot chocolate I made,” he says, “I put extra marshmallows in yours.”

“Uhm,” Sam stutters, “I actually don’t like marshmallows in my hot chocolate.”

Gabriel blinks at him for a few seconds, staring at Sam like Sam just transformed into an alien with three heads and tentacles.

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?” he yells, and Sam blushes slightly.

Yup, dating an angel can be difficult. But Sam still wouldn’t switch Gabriel for Cas, while he tries to explain to Gabriel that he now can use twice as much marshmallows in his own hot chocolate. Gabriel eventually forgives Sam his blasphemous taste in hot chocolate, after Sam promises him to buy candy canes along the advent calendar.


End file.
